THE BABYSITER
by Darcwidder83
Summary: A new agent arrives to join the team. She is someone from Sweets pass that comes to turn the life of three members upside down. Love triangles will occur and true love will be challenge. Will Sweets, Brennan, and Booth ever be the same after she leaves.
1. Chapter 1

-1**THE BABYSITTER**

Chapter 1-

I don't own the anything that comes from the show Bones. I just love to see that show and decided to put some crazy ideas together.

This story has also a lot of Sweets' moments. So I hope you guys enjoy this crazy story of love triangles, pasts, and true love?

"Doctor Saroyan?" a woman in her early thirties asks.

"Yes, that is me. How may I help you?" Cam asks the woman in front of her.

"My name is Agent Ariadna Parker. I have been sent here to work with your team. I was told to come and talk to you."

As the woman is talking Camille looks the woman up and down trying to get a feel for her. She has her dark brown hair in a low bun just beneath the base of her neck, as the woman moves her head from side to side as she talks, Camille can see a bit of color hidden on the locks, blues maybe purple highlights hidden within. Light make up finishes her black on black pinstripe pant suit.

"Yes, I got the memo I just thought you wont be here till next week."

"I know and I apologize for being here so early and/or giving you any inconvenience. I am just so exited to start this project and I will like to have a look around to get a feel of things and the people. That is if it is alright with you." the woman says with a gleam of barely contain excitement making Cam smile a little.

"I don't see why not. It will make things more comfortable once you join our ranks. How long will you be here?"

"I have not been inform of that yet. All I know is that I am to be here for at least a couple of months. A year at most. The more info I can get and give the better things will be."

As the woman explains Cam lets her in and asks for a visitor's pass for the woman at the front desks explaining that she will get something more permanent by next week.

"I don't understand why they want to do this." Cam continues.

"With the success that Agent Booth has been showing with Doctor Brennan and your team they think they should take a closer look and see what makes you guys so successful."

"You are telling me that both Brennan and Booth have agree to have a third party in their little duo." Cam asks surprise that that will ever happen.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to get to know them better before they find out. You know before I drop the bomb." she continues to elaborate as Cam gives the woman an uncertain look. "Okay, they don't know, not exactly anyway. Unless you have breath a word to someone else not many people know about this."

"So that they wont feel like you just been dump in there you want to get acquainted with them then."

"Yes but not only them everybody. This is my first major project and the last thing I want to do is mess this up. By doing this I will be able to work on my best behavior. This will help me do the two things I love." Ariadna stops and blushes. "I am sorry. I must sound like a little kid to you."

"Yeah you do, but I think you will fit in well here. Come on let me show you around and get some introductions started. It's a slow day so you'll be able to meet everybody."

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------

"So this is how we are going to spend our time?" Doctor Lance Sweets says looking at the couple in front of him. "You know how much I hate silence, so talk to me."

"Have you always have that photo there?" Doctor Brennan asks signaling to a photo on a bookshelf.

"No, I just found it a few days ago and it brought some fond memories. That is why I brought where I can look at it the most." the young man says.

"I can see why, the girl next to that kid is a looker." Booth says walking and picking up the photo. "Who are they?"

Sweets lets out a breath knowing that if he didn't answer he would be bug to no end. Unfortunately if he tells the truth he will be tease to no end.

Decisions, decisions, he just hates these sessions at times. They have the tendency of turning more to his life. Or them teasing him so they wont talk about there problems.

"If you must know," he pauses to look from one to the other. "that kid is me and that girl was my babysitter growing up." he says opting for the truth.

"I would have definitely love to have a babysitter like that." Booth says taking his seat back next to his partner.

"Yes, she was an amazing person to know."

"So what happen with her?"

"I don't know. Last thing I knew she left for college." Sweets says shrugging.

"So how much older was she?" Booth asks wiggling his eyebrows to him.

"By what I see in the picture," Brennan begins to answer. "I will say just under ten years older."

"Eight, actually about seven and three quarters." Sweets says getting agitated. "Give and take."

"Oh, I can see you have been doing the math." Booth continues. "Is she the reason you prefer older woman, Sweets? Its it like some kind of male fantasy for you?"

"Can we get back to business." Sweets finally exclaims out.

"Well you have to admit you have been dating older women, since we have known you." Brennan puts in. "So it is not a bad thing to assume considering the fact that you do have the picture in a elegant and beautiful silver frame."

"Like I said, I have fond memories of the time we spent together. What she did for me is a very special thing. It is because of her I do what I do." Sweets says. "Now about your problem…"

A knock on his door interrupts his ramblings making him throw his arms up and look away in frustrations.

"Come in." Brennan says eyeing him funny.

"Oh good, your all still here." Cam says walking in and signaling to someone on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Booth says getting up as Brennan soon stands beside him.

"There is nothing wrong. I just want you all to meet a new member of the team. Brennan, Booth, Sweets, I would like you guys to meet Agent Ariadna Parker. She will be working with all of us for sometime."

The three turn to see the new comer.

"Its nice to meet you, Agent Parker." Booth says shaking the woman's hand. "I hope that you will enjoy working with us."

"What exactly will you be doing here?" Brennan asks after shaking the woman's hand.

"I don't want to get into details right now." she says looking over to Cam. "With time I will answer your questions. I wasn't suppose to be here until next week so I'll talk then if you guys don't mind."

"No problem." Booth says as Brennan frowns at the other woman.

"Aren't you going to say anything doctor Sweets?" Cam asks and everyone turns to the other man.

Lance Sweets looks at the new woman with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. No words or sounds come out as he has what looks like a staring contest with the new member of the team.

Booth looks between the two and then looks back at the new picture that the young doctor has just place in his work space and there was no doubt that the hot young lady in the picture and the beautiful woman in front of them are the same.

A knowing smile starts to play on his lips and Brennan looks over at her part with a questioning look. Booth subtly moves his head towards the bookcase and her eyes soon land on the picture.

"Sweets, man snap out of it." Booth finally says making the young man blush.

Agent Parker lets out a small giggle.

"Am I missing something here?" Cam asks.

"Don't worry about it now, Cam, we'll explain it to you with a cup of coffee and pie later." Booth says smiling.

"Okay, come on Parker, we still have a lot of ground to cover."

Ariadna Parker nods and says a quick goodbye to the three people before following the other woman.

Booth walks over to young man and pats him on the back.

"So you were saying?"

So what do you think? I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

I want to thank BxBforever for giving me this story's first review, I truly appreciate it. So for all of you guys here is the next chapter.

After a long and sleepless night Doctor Lance Sweets finally makes it to his office hoping that today will be a little less exiting than yesterday and hopefully he won't have anymore surprises.

Oh and what a surprise. The woman of his youthful fantasies has once more appear in his life. Not only that she is more beautiful than ever.

Just like he had always expected her to look and even more. The worst is that he will be seeing her for who knows how long since they will be working in the same work environment.

'This will be fun.' he thinks as he gets into his office.

The moment he steps in he can feel something amiss. His chair was facing the wall, but not for long. The chair suddenly turn to reveal the beautiful woman that have been plaguing his mind for longer than he is willing to admit.

"Hey kid." she says giving him a warm smile. "How you been?"

"If you haven't notice I am no longer a kid." he answers her a little annoy.

"Clearly I can see that, sort of anyway cause when I look at you I see that smart chubby little kid that I use to look after. The one that to be honest I have to thank for all he has done for me." Sweets raises a questioning eyebrow to her. "You see it was your help that has made me become who I am today, kid. Shoot, I don't even think I would have graduated from high school if it weren't for you."

"So you just came to say thanks to me."

"Hey what is your problem, Lance? Why are you being so… I don't know? Aren't you happy to see me."

He takes a seat in front of her.

"I am happy to see you, Ariadna. This is just the way I am now. People change."

"Even so that is no way to treat an old friend. We have a history, kid, and its not a bad one if I have a good memory."

"No it is not." he says giving a small smile and looking away. "My time with you is part of my fondest memories."

"So?" she says staring straight into his eyes.

"So?" he answers back with a question.

"You are such a baby, you know. Come over here kid." she says standing up and walking around the desk towards him. "It is so great to see you again." she says enveloping him in a quick hug. "I can't believe I am here face to face with you. You have grown up so much."

He smiles down at her.

"Believe me I am the one happy to see you again. When I saw you again…" he stops shaking his head. "It has been so long."

"Yes it has." she says smiling brightly.

"And you still look wonderful." he says looking at her in a black jacket over a red camisole and dark blue jeans. Finishing her outfit is red flats. "You still look, wow."

"Shut up." she says pushing him softly. "I do not."

"Oh, believe me you are…" he says shaking his head. "I have no words to describe how good you look."

She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Well, since this is a social call I dress casually." she says flipping her long hair. "Besides I came with a purpose."

"And that is?" he says leaning his face closer to her.

"I am here to make sure you have lunch open today. I think its time to have some time to talk and get to know each other again."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he says getting closer.

"Hold your horses, kid. If it was a date it wouldn't be a lunch date. I only do dinner and breakfast. Sometimes I do both in one date." she finishes winking at him. "Besides your not my type."

"So just lunch?"

"Just lunch, sparky."

"How do you even know I am not your type." he says with a scowl and she laughs.

"Okay, I am not your type." she says smiling up at him.

A half an hour later Sweets walks her towards the exit as he talks a little of his work and research. As they reach the exit they're met with Doctor Hodgins, Brennan and Agent Booth.

"Well hello again."

"Good morning Dorctor Hodgins, Brennan, Agent Booth." she nods at each but finishes giving Booth a small wink. "Back to work already?"

Bones looks between her partner and the newcomer with a small frown before her musings are interrupted by the voice of the master of earth.

"Always, you?" Hodgins asks.

"No, not today. I am not suppose to start till next week anyway. I just came here yesterday…"

"To get a head start." Booth interrupts. "Smart."

"Well it has more to do with the fact that I don't want to just jump in. It is much more easier to know your surroundings before heading head on into the unknown."

"That is exactly how I feel." Booth says smiling at the woman.

"No you don't." Bones interrupt. "More often then not you rather jump into whatever. Like you say you listen to your gut feelings."

"But at times it is better to know things before trying it out." Booth says turning to his partner.

"When does that happen with you exactly?"

Booth opens his mouth before the voice of a woman stops his line of thought.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Ariadna asks the two with an amuse voice.

"No."

"Yes."

They both say at the same time making the new agent laugh.

"Right…" she says nodding her head at them. "As amusing as this is I think I should head out. Hearing you two fight like an old married couple brings bad memories to my mind."

"Your married." Hodgins asks surprise.

"What? Is it so hard to believe?" she asks with a smile tugging at the corners of her mock stern face.

"No, no I just…" Hodgins says raking his hand over his head.

"Don't worried I am not mad." she smiles at him making him feel at ease. "But no I am not married, I am divorce. The guy just didn't understand the importance of my career."

"Well that is wrong." Bones says. "As your significant other he should be behind you one hundred percent."

"Exactly how I feel. I mean the guy actually wanted to have like five kids. Come on with that many kids someone is always suppose to be there at home. But of course he thought that me being the woman it should be me while he goes out and bring the bacon home or something."

"So you divorce him because of that." Sweets says.

"That and the fact that it was really straining our relationship. We are still friends you know. He is wonderful man. When he wants to be."

"Boyfriend?" Hodgins asks.

"Nope, and I am not looking for any." she chips in. "Well I am out and I'll let you get to do whatever it is you do." she continues before the Hodgins says another word. She then turns to Sweets. "I'll come and get you for lunch then."

She then gives him a light kiss on the cheek before waving to the rest and walking out.

"So that was your babysitter?" Hodgins asks. "The babysitter."

"Yeah…" Sweets says looking at the other man carefully. "Why are you asking."

"I am just thinking you must have been the most envied boy in your block." Hodgins says shaking his head as he walks away mumbling something about hormones and babysitters.

Sweets looks over at the couple in front of him.

Booth just shrugs with a knowing smile before walking off.

"Are you coming?" Booth says to Bones as she opens her mouth to say something to Sweets.

"Coming." she says before walking away from Sweets with one last small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like the next chapter.

Ariadna slumps into the seat next to Agent Seeley Booth. Just as she hit's the seat she signals for a drink to be send her way.

"So how do you feel about your first case working with us?" Angela asks the tire looking woman.

"I don't know whether to be happy that it is finally close and we caught the bad guy or be sick at knowing there are people like that." she answers before taking a long drink from the other agents glass.

"Yeah, no problem, you can take my drink." Booth mutters.

"Thank you." the woman says turning her eyes to him.

As their eyes lock Booth finds something in him come alive. He no longer cared about her taking her drink. He just…

All of a suddenly Booth turns away and gives Bones a quick and worry look. Ariadna ignores his movement and concentrates in her just arrived drink and ordering a pitcher of beer for all.

"You are right, miss Parker, this was one hell of a case." Camille says. "This is going to be burn into my head for the rest of my life."

Ariadna Parker stops and begins to remember the case they just finish. After all these years of working in this type of environment you would think she has seen it all. You can say that now she has.

"_What is going on here?" she says as she walked over to Brennan and Booth._

"_The family that just moved in here about a week ago decided to make a pool in the back yard." Booth says looking at her for a second before looking away. "As they started to brake the earth a few feet down they found a bone. Of course they didn't think of it much until they found more."_

"_Then what made them call us?" she asks looking at the small pieces of bones._

"_These are not ordinary bones you find in animals, Agent Parker. These are human bones. Not only that they belong to children." Brennan answers getting up from one particular bone._

"_Are they anymore?" she answers getting pale when she sees the baby skull._

"_I am afraid that there might be." an officer says coming close to the trio. "We just found about four more skulls over that way. How many more is hidden here we are not sure but the numbers are growing by the hour."_

"_And according to what I have been able to see this has been happening for decades. There are bones of children from thirty or twenty years ago to what looks like just six months ago."_

"_Any word in the previous owner."_

"_Trying to find him, but he seems to have disappear from the face of the earth."_

"_Bastard." she whispers once more looking at the bones of what use to be children._

That was just the beginning of a horrible story. One crazy man killing children and burying them in his back yard. The problem is nobody notice and if it wasn't for the new owners wanting a pool nobody would of found out.

The man was now old meaning that he would have probably die taking his secret to the grave.

"I guess we can find comfort in the fact that we were able to save that little boy." Ariadna says thinking of what would have been that bastards next victom.

"And thanks to you that freaking bastard is dead."

Ariadna Parker shakes her head just remembering how close it was to actually hitting the boy.

"I just got lucky." she answers with a force smile.

"Well, I am going." Brennan says getting up. "As much as I would love to get drunk and celebrate while we try to drink the memory out of our minds I have a date."

"A date. With who?" Booth says looking over to his partner.

"It is someone new that you haven't met yet." she says putting on her coat and getting her purse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." they all chorus together.

Half an hour later Agents Parker and Booth are left sitting there alone.

"Are you alright?" Booth asks as his companion takes another long drink of her glass.

"Yeah, of course. It is just that…I just keep thinking that I could have missed the target." she continues after he gives her a puzzle look. "I could have hit the kid."

"But you didn't. You killed the bad guy, Ariadna, be happy. Be proud." he says taking a drink from his own beer and placing an arm around her shoulders. "We did it. This case is close and a lot of people have there disappear children with them."

"You mean that they finally know what happened to them and they could give them a proper burial?"

"Exactly, the worst thing is not knowing and even if they knew not being able to do to them something like putting them in sacred land. Where they can be protected in death. Could definitely be bad for a parent."

"I never though of it that way." she looks at him. "So what is going on between you and doctor Brennan?"

"We are partners and stuff. I guess we have gotten close over the years too."

"Right, so you haven't slept with her or anything?"

"No, no…no."

"So she wont mind if I stay over at your place tonight?" she says giving him a sexy smile.

"Why….why would you be at my place?"

"Oh I think I could think of a few reasons that you will be there." she says playing with his loosen tie and licking her lips.

"I don't think it will be appropriate for us. Its…"

"You don't find me attractive Seeley, cause I know I find you very attractive."

"Ariadna," he says pulling her hands away from him. "I am flatter. I really am. You are a very, very hot woman but…"

She stops his ramblings by placing a hand over his lips.

"Fine, I wont insist. It is just I need a good night of sex after a week of this. I just thought you were good in bed."

"Whether I am or not should not be any of your concern." he says looking away.

"Right got it. I am out then." she says getting up all of a suddenly.

"Hold on I'll take you home."

"It wont be necessary, but thanks."

"But I insist."

"Okay, lets go." she says after seeing something in his eyes.

-------------

"Wow!" Ariadna says placing her head over Booths naked chest. "It is even better when you are sober."

"It is good to know." Booth says looking up into the ceiling. "We should get up and take a shower. I still need to drop you of at your place so you can change."

"Right." she says snuggling more into him.

"Alright ten more minutes." he says with a smile and holding her closer.

She smiles into his chest.

"Booth, can we…" Brennan stops halfway into the room when she sees her partner with a woman whose face she couldn't see. "I am so sorry."

"Bones!" Booth says covering the woman's head and more of his chest. "Don't you knock anymore?"

"I didn't know that you had someone over. Sorry. Can we talk?" she says.

"Oh, we will talk about this, but later." he says a little annoy. "When I am dress and not at my place."

"Right," she then signals out the door. "I'll see you at work then. I am really sorry. I just…"

"It is okay we'll talk about this at work."

Brennan runs out closing the door behind her.

"Its she gone." Ariadna says sticking her head out of the sheets.

"Oh," Brennan says once more coming in. "and I am really sorry to your friend."

"Bones!" Booth says signaling for her to shoo.

"Right sorry."

"Next time we go to my place." Ariadna says getting up annoyed at being interrupted and almost caught.

So what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4-

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully you'll leave me your thoughts so far.

Lance Sweets sits in his chair rubbing the temples of his head as the couple in front of him argue about something that happened this morning, long before they had to be at work.

"Okay," he finally says having just about enough of this back and forth bicker. "Agent Booth, why don't you tell me in your words what happened and why you are so upset?"

Doctor Temptress Brennan lets out a huff but sits back with her arms cross in silence.

"Thank you, Sweets." he says turning to the shrink. "Like I was trying to explain earlier, before I got so rudely interrupted, is that once again Bones has decided to enter and break into my domain. Why she keeps on doing that without my consent is beyond my comprehension. How hard is it to knock or call first?" he finishes sitting back.

"So she once more had gotten into your home without permission."

"Yes."

"I don't know why he is being so uptight about this." Bones says. "That woman he was with didn't seemed so bother about it."

"Aw, now we are getting somewhere." Sweets says leaning closer to them.

"What is the difference of me going in at anytime while he is alone than that of him being with another person. We are partners so it should be understandable."

"Oh, I don't know Bones probably cause most people knock a door before entering the premise of another person." Booth says with annoyance in his voice.

"They are right." a woman's voice comes from the doorway. "you guys do fight like an old couple."

"Agent Parker, it is good to see you finally here." Sweets says to the woman taking a seat next to Booth.

"Sorry I am late I just didn't know that these little…um, discussions would include me."

Seeley Booth looks between the woman to his left and the woman to his right. One that he has known for a long while now and the other who just hours before just slept with repeatedly.

He is sure feeling the heat.

"Neither did I." Bones says looking at the other woman.

"Well I have to look among your working environment so that will include her for as long as she is a part of this team." Sweets says with a smile.

"Fine with me." Booth says a little uneasily.

"Well then hello Agent Parker I do hope you slept well after last night." Bones says remembering the woman looked so drunk the night before.

"I slept like I haven't slept in a long time." she looks at Booth a little before turning to the woman to his other side. "It was quite refreshing and interesting."

"How so?" Sweets asks.

Before Ariadna can make any comment Booth cuts in.

"I think we don't need to hear details. Besides we don't have that much time left and I really want to get this resolve today."

Ariadna looks at him and licks her lips.

"Like I said I don't see what is wrong with what I did yesterday." Bones says.

"What did you do doctor Brennan? Did you walked in on Booth naked?" she says almost like a joke.

"Something like that." Bones answers.

"Well if that is so, I do see what is wrong with what you did." she says pointedly. "If you were his wife, girlfriend, even sister you have a right to a certain extent to enter without notice, as I assume that must be it." she continues as Bones begins to open her mouth. "But your neither of those things. Yes, you both have a great relationship, I can see that, but has he actually given you such permission to see him like that?"

"I, no I guess not."

"Look at it this way. Would you not mind him seeing you naked? Or interrupting certain things?"

"Not to mention with a woman." Booth puts in.

Agent Parker raises an eyebrow at the brilliant doctor as they all await the words that are about to leave her mouth.

After a few fail attempts Temptress "Bones" Brennan finally finds her voice and answers the awaited question.

"I guess in a form I would feel very inadequate if that is to happen. Specially if I am in such an intimate moment."

"Thank you!" Booth exclaims getting up and lifting his arms to the air. "The woman has finally seen the light."

That made a giggle leave a very please Agent Parker.

"Now that this problem has been solved, can we leave?" she says looking over towards the young man that was looking at her with surprise wide eyes.

"Why, do you guys have something better to do?" Sweets asks.

"As a matter of fact we do." Parker says. "I came here because I need to get these two down to what might be a crime scene, and believe from what I saw from the pictures I got sent it's a little woozy."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Bones says heading towards the door follow closely by Booth.

"Yeah, nice talking to you guys too." Sweets says as Agent Parker exists the room explaining her actions.

As he puts his head on his hands someone pops their heads back in.

"I'll see you soon, kid." she says with a big smile on her face. "Lunch, maybe?"

"Lunch." he repeats with his own smile.

I know it is a bit short I just hope you guys still enjoyed it. Till next time.

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
